


big seggsy hot yeah

by tsukishima_keii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, basically for discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishima_keii/pseuds/tsukishima_keii
Summary: oikawa x yakutwink vs twink competition to lovers
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	big seggsy hot yeah

"lawyers pls rise" said blackwoo, the judge

yakus lawyer and kenma standed up

"okay idfk how this court shit works so talk it out" blackwoo sid again

yakus lawyer turned to kenma angrily.

"stupid bitch ass fucking stupid bitch yaku is best twink"

kenma growled very sexcily "no oikawa is best twink"

"stop no hes not" yakus lawyer said

kenma tuurned to the jury with very mad face. "jury who you think is right? give me opinions"

the person all the way on the left of the jury stood up "my name is adonsphine triposhiepate and i think kenma is write"

"me too" sayd lovely amazing beauituful amazing hot sexcy amazing gorgeous amazing cute kei-chan <33333

"me also but idk whats going on" sayd shush jima.

blackwoo banged the hammer on the thing "okay oikawa is best twink case closed"

yaku and twinkykawa walked out that day, twinkykawa with a smug smirk on face and yaku getting mad at his lawyer

"dumb stupid dumb dumb" he yelled at his lawyer, twinkykawa smiling at kenma and paying him

"lmao suck my balls" twinkykawa sayd to yaku

"omg ok bet" and yaku teleported twinkykawa to his house because hes saiki

"wtf the fuck bitch" twinkykawa said once he was in yakus house

"ou sayd to sukck ur bals" said yaku

"omg smh myhead i didnt actually mean it"

"oh"

they stood insilence until twinkykawa got on his knees and purred like a cat bc he has problems

"omg r u abt to beg me" yaku sayd

"yes d-d-d-d-d-d-ddd-d-d-d--dd-d--d-d-daddy" twinkykawa meowed

"omg ok do it" yalu said

"omg bet" twinkykawa said and then started begging "pls fuck me yallu i want ur 2inch gatorade flavored cuck in me pls"

"omg okay" yammu said and then proceeded to shove his 1 and a half inch pp into twinkykawas buthy 

"omg i look like sliento now" twinkykawa said 

"omg sucks 2 be u" yaku said bc hes built different

"omg okay" twinkykawa said

\-------------------

"omg did he just have hate sex" twinkykawa said

"omg i think so" yalu said

"omg i think we're lovers now" sayd twinkykawa

"omg okay" said yaju

they then lived apiply ever after like prince charming and the second musketeer

**Author's Note:**

> ur so sexcy if you read this


End file.
